


you haul straight into my heart

by dreamlaunches (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Graduate School, Alternate Universe - Straight Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamlaunches
Summary: “So what you’re saying is...you can’t have sex with Sehun...because it turns out — and correct me if I’m wrong here — you think you’re both bottoms?”Kyungsoo nods, it’s pathetic.Chanyeol scratches his chin. “I mean, that’s not entirely uncommon. I mean, lesbians can have sex, and that doesn’t necessarily have to involve penetration!”Kyungsoo takes a long breath in. It’s not entirely his fault Chanyeol can be a massive asshole sometimes, and to be fair, he isn’t exactly used to handling such things.





	you haul straight into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> tldr sesoo move in together. title is a play on u-haul. haha.
> 
> this lowkey kinda makes no sense and idk where i ended up going with it BUT the first 6k is like gross fluff, the last 2.3k is just sehun breaking my boy kyungsoo’s back in a tight corset and frilly panties and the remaining 2k is like??????, so like uh. there’s that.

“Wow oh my god, you guys dating or something? Never would’ve guessed.”

Chanyeol can get pretty annoying at times. Lately, Kyungsoo’s reminded of this fact constantly. So, rising out of the crook of Sehun’s neck, Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side in order to flash Chanyeol an angry glare, enough to give the _yogoe_ of scary folklore a run for their money. Literally, there was no point for Chanyeol to constantly be making fun of them. He and Sehun were just sharing a brief hug in the hallway, nothing too overtly PDA about it. 

Sure, maybe public nuzzling might be a bit much for some. But it’s been a whole fifteen hours since he’s last even seen his boyfriend, and Kyungsoo could argue he was just starting to feel Sehun withdrawal. Symptoms including, but not limited to: feeling lonely, missing said Sehun, and being prone to bouts of crankiness.

Chanyeol seems used to mocking the couple though, a smirk jumping out on his small, cocky face. “Come to bring future hubby Oh his lunch again?" 

Kyungsoo makes a look of disgust. “Shut _up_, Chanyeol.”

“C’mon guys…don’t get heated here. It’s only barely past noon,” Sehun interjects, bringing a hand up between them to calm the two, acting the mediator, as he always does. He summons out a cloth bag from his side, four Tupperware bowls filled to the brim with rice and fish cakes and other side dishes all residing neatly inside. 

Chanyeol’s got an envious look worthy of a thousand daggers on his face, because god only knows how long it’s been since he’s been served anything home-made and had it brought to lab for lunch, _to show off_, moreover. And Kyungsoo is a great cook, or so he hears. He’s not entirely sure. Sehun’s the sole source he’s basing this conjecture off of, and lovers are known to be blatant exaggerators anyway.

Whatever jealousy that’s painted across his face, however, Sehun doesn’t seem to notice at all. On the contrary, he looks as bright and chipper as a spring bird. 

“Yeah, so I forgot to bring food this morning. But luckily for me —" He grins, pulling Kyungsoo gently closer, getting close to rub shoulders again “—I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world _ever_ who offered to come bring some of his home-cooked food _all_ the way from the Physics department.”

“Pshh, you say that like it’s not just a ten-minute walk away,” Kyungsoo says, like he’s peeved, but his voice is now accompanied with a pleasant lilt. His body language says it all, feet and shoulders turning inward to face Sehun, and Sehun only. Chanyeol can only edge his own presence away. He knows this feeling, is all too familiar with it, really. Being a third-wheel sucks.

“It’s the thought that matters. What would I do without you?” Sehun replies richly, the look in his face all hammy with love. 

Truth is, Sehun can’t be romantic to save his life, but Kyungsoo adores it all the more when he tries.

“_Guys_, I’m still here, you know?” Chanyeol finally interjects, expression blank. 

The two of them ignore him. Chanyeol continues, with a roll of an eye, “All I wanted to ask was — Sehun, you coming to the department mixer this Sunday? I heard Professor Lee’s been planning this for ages. Oh, you’re allowed a plus-one, too,” he says, nodding to Kyungsoo.

“Ah, actually…that’s the day we’re planning on moving all our stuff together into the new place. Should be a full day operation. We just got a new apartment that’s pretty close by.” He briefly makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, and clutches his hand, giving a small, knowing squeeze into Kyungsoo’s right palm. 

The look that makes its way up Chanyeol’s face is funny, in how it resembles a mashup between the surprise and nauseated emoji. 

“…Oh. Oh, my god. Wow, you’re moving _in_ in. Together.” 

They nod in unison, as two strings in an orchestra.

“Man that’s...great? I mean, uh, congratulations! That’s, amazing, guys,” he says, a little sheepishly, but sounding genuine nonetheless. “No, for real. Jeez, it’s been everyone nowadays, huh. First Junmyeon’s gotten engaged, then Minseok-hyung too, and christ, here I am…”

“Well, that’s what grad school is for, I guess?” Kyungsoo says. “An academy of scholars, great for finding someone equally if not more voraciously academic to get into heated debate with. Or, at least for some,” he says with emphasis while staring down Chanyeol, “someone to incessantly put up with.” 

“‘Heated debate’ is a euphemism for something else, isn’t it, babe,” Sehun chimes in. 

“Basically an exchanging of wedding vows, love.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what they said about undergrad, too.” Chanyeol mopes, ignoring that last pointed critique towards himself.

(Kyungsoo always had to do it to him. He was used to it.)

“You have the mixer, though, man!” Sehun replies brightly, hand coming down to clap him gently on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll meet lots of great people there."

Chanyeol only entertains him with a grunt. "Man, these events are really just meant for us sad single folk to find life partners huh? Feeding us cheese and wine to get us drunk enough to cough up your life story and— boom— things roll along, like magic.” 

He looks back at the two, simmering in their wonderful monogamy. Kyungsoo just gives him a courtesy shrug of the shoulders. Sehun won’t stop nodding along, not even paying attention to his words. 

“Okay, got the hint, I’ll be leaving now. Seriously, love you guys. You’re the best. Also the worst. Making me believe in love again, or at least the concept of it. God, this is so sad.” He waves his hand in goodbye. “Anyway, I’m off to a research in progress talk now, but I’ll definitely catch y’all later?"

Sehun grins.

“Definitely. See you later, Chanyeol.”

-+-

Kyungsoo loves his boyfriend. 

How could he not? He’s sweet, considerate, adorkable, gorgeous, the perfect height for indiscreet forehead kisses — all qualities he loves in a man. Usually, the men who’ve shown interest in him lack in one or more areas when it comes to Kyungsoo’s checklist. Sehun, bless all one hundred and eighty centimeters of him, does not. 

It’s perfect. They go on regularly-scheduled dates. Sehun took him to an outing at the aquarium last weekend, and they held hands, fingers interlaced; Kyungsoo in his usual head-to-toe black sweats leading the way, Sehun in his cardigan and button-down following close behind. 

When Kyungsoo exclaimed at how chubby and cute the manatees were, Sehun had let out a soft laugh, murmuring “like a certain someone,” in that loving, youthful voice of his. Kyungsoo had pretended to nip at Sehun’s shoulder when he heard that, feigning cross indignation, while the loose upward smile creeping on his lips, said otherwise.

Other days, Kyungsoo is the one who likes to tease. When they have their Thursday night binge-watching sessions of Netflix, alternating between tear-inducing dramas or feel-good romcoms, Kyungsoo would always take the initiative to feed popcorn to an obliging Sehun, voicing out loud his love for this huge baby in his lap. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would up it a notch, dropping in unpopped kernels in between, and Sehun would make a brief offended face when he bites down on the vexing kernel.

(Then, he’ll plop a big, sloppy kiss on the flat part of Kyungsoo’s forehead. Knowing Kyungsoo’s a clean freak, he earns himself a playful yelp and three light slaps on the knee, the loose popcorn flying everywhere.)

People don’t tend to know this, though, because on the surface — the outward appearance that everyone sees in public — Kyungsoo, well, just does his little Kyungsoo thing. He can be a bit reserved, left alone to his thoughts, testy, easily irritable.

Sure, he doesn’t like to initiate skin to skin contact, or to put on facades by posting on social media, even with friends, because it makes him feel a little out of place, like he’s putting on another layer of skin, and it doesn’t feel _him_. In truth, he hates that waxy feeling of fakery, how it creeps up on him, how it leaves a weird aftertaste on his mouth.

But when Sehun is the one to touch him and wrap his arms around him, the one to snap candids on his phone of his glorious smile when he’s not looking, the one to wish him ‘happy birthday, _hyung_’ on the exact moment it strikes 12:00 am on his birthday...that false, unbecoming layer seems to melt right off. An honest straightforwardness permeates Sehun’s entire being, through every single thing he does; the trust that Kyungsoo gives to him and him only, is like their own, small secret. 

-+- 

Unfortunately for him, the two of them also have _another_ small (read: large) secret. One that the two of them have never really been brave enough to bring up, despite their dating for a whole thirteen months. 

It really isn’t something Kyungsoo would necessarily say he’s embarrassed to admit, because certain things in life don’t define relationships, and Sehun is by far the best thing to happen to him since his slightly late (but generously welcomed) gay awakening five years ago. 

But it’s enough to say that it could become a concern, especially since Sehun suggested them moving in together after the droll of first year passed by and they had officially graduated to second year grad students, their respective apartment leases having expired and poising them ready for this convenient living situation.

It was a stepping stone, for sure, a defining point for their relationship. They liked each other enough to stand one another’s presence to the point of being willing to see each other for upwards of twelve hours a day. It was nice, nice to feel loved, wanted.

So in all honesty, he would say that, really, it’s not too much of a concern.

But it is a fact, and Kyungsoo isn’t one to deny such things. He’s an academic, after all.

Because the truth is, unfortunately, that they’ve never had sex.

-+-

Maybe, perhaps, just a little bit, sex is kind of overrated. 

Well, yes and no. If he were to be answering honestly here, he would have to say: societally yes, it definitely is, but personally? No. It’s a subject that’s been put under much consideration by him, actually. 

See, Kyungsoo is definitely not one to be a prude, and he _has_ had his fair share of spontaneous late-night hookups all throughout his young adult life. If he’s in the mood for getting some, he will, and he enjoys it. Plus, he is adamantly sex positive. Even made a stint as a camboy for a couple of months before the creeping anxiety of being found out by his sophomore year roommate basically canned that operation. 

Kyungsoo is _good_ at being horny, can still probably even get off to just remembering the sound of a certain Hyunbin’s voice in his ear as he fingers himself, from all those years ago. September 9th, in undergrad junior year study abroad, arguably best dick in his life. 

And Kyungsoo is also _really good _at being a providing, subby bottom. A natural archer, able to put himself on full display. Able to cling, to moan, to scream _yes, yes, that’s it_ while his partner goes buck wild_. _Knows twenty-six ways (and counting) to give oral, prides himself on that fact, in fact. It’s most of what he knows, what he’s practiced. He likes it. 

The _problem_ is that Kyungsoo and Sehun are moving in together, sharing cooking utensils and a bathroom and a _bed_...and they haven’t even broached the topic of sex. Kyungsoo had always approached the issue with a sense of poise, reasoning that he didn’t want to rush things, to not scare Sehun off by having him think that his trying to get closer to him was actually laced with some sleazy undercurrent desire to simply get into his pants. 

That whole thing dragged on for a whole year. It worked, and now, he was very successfully in love. 

But regarding this sex topic, he was still absolutely clueless. How did you tell the one you love that you wanna get down and dirty, finally, after a year of ignoring the very obvious girth and length that Sehun seemed to have possessed? Did Sehun even _like_ sex? Maybe, perhaps, he was ace. And that was okay, too. 

Still, he needed to know. But like with most things that didn’t seem worth obliging attention to, he was always prone to forgetting to bring the topic up. Seriously, he loved Sehun for Sehun, not for his absurdly large dick. So he, like always, simply shelved the issue.

-+-

“Kyungsoo, you need help? You got that last box, right?” Sehun’s voice reverberates off the walls and to the front door of their spacious, brand new apartment. 

“Yeah! I…” Kyungsoo lets out a grunt, digging his fingers deeper so they have a better grip on the bottom of the box, “I got it. I’m here in the kitchen now.” He lets it fall onto a stack of others, hitting them with a muffled thump.

Sehun appears out of the corner, hands in white nylon gloves and in a loose pair of dark wash jeans and accompanying dark blue top. His hair’s up in a headband, his brow clearly filled with droplets of sweat. His mouth is open, little breaths making themselves known, and in this moment, Kyungsoo would gander to say that he looks a bit beyond human. 

He thinks it’s fucking hot. Sehun is already way more attractive than your average guy. Hard at work, the Sehun in front of him now is going to make him positively drool. But Kyungsoo shouldn’t be so distracted at this moment. 

He hinges his jaw, closing up any possible pathways of unwanted leakage. He digs into the box in front of him, pretending to search for his collector’s edition of LaLaLand, humming some old Hollywood tune. 

“God, Kyungsoo, I can’t believe it, we did it…this place is ours now.” Sehun peels his gloves off, and ambles towards him to pull Kyungsoo in for a hug, which he gladly accepts. 

Sehun’s all sweaty and only smells a little bit musky thanks to his deodorant — as Kyungsoo would know, since he was the one who bought it. It makes him smell a little citrusy, like a fresh harvest of oranges. 

“Where’s Vivi?” 

“Chilling in a box somewhere. Being a rascal.”

“Okay, how’s the room looking?”

“Eh. Pretty boxy.”

“Wow. That was weak.”

“It is! Look at all of ‘em little boxes in the corner. And all rooms are just boxes for us humans--”

“Your punny jokes are no match for me, care for a square-off?,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. 

“Christ, no.”

“Ha-ha.”

“Oh, but on a different note,” Sehun brings up, “the little coffee table you got off that one Naver community selling site? Matches perfect with the sofa.”

“See? What did I say,” Kyungsoo cheekily reprimands, a smirk creeping on his cheek. “You didn’t like it at first. But in the end, my ideas are always great.”

“Okay, oh my god, _I know_, Kyungsoo. You were right. Ended the careers of interior designers the world over.”

“You flatter me.”

“I _love_ you.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, warm and fuzzy. 

“Say, Han Solo, you want something to drink? I went to the grocery. You feeling iced tea? Sparkling water? Maybe some Mike’s hard?”

“It’s too early to celebrate with that last one, don’t you think? Just tea’s fine.” 

Sehun crouches down to the paper shopping bags set hastily on kitchen floor, and hands him a bottle, drips of water perspiring out from the sides. Kyungsoo cracks open the cap, and takes in three large gulps. Sehun watches him at the corner of his eye, satisfied, himself holding an open can of sparkling water. 

“Refreshing, isn’t it.” 

“Mmhmmmmm,” he drags out the moan. It really is.

Sehun turns to face the rest of the assorted boxes and bags that Kyungsoo's just hauled from their shared truck outside. “God, this is gonna take for-_ever_ to unpack.”

“At least all our furniture’s inside already. Get the essentials out first. Bath stuff, kitchen stuff, clothes, towels…”

“Vivi’s dog bed,” he points out. Kyungsoo laughs.

-+- 

It’s now eight pm. The sun has only started to set, the incoming summer breeze blowing through the open windowsills of the now half-occupied house. Piles of Sehun’s past seasons of clothes and Kyungsoo’s DVD collection lay askew on top of their white canvas couch. 

“Let’s,” Kyungsoo’s labored voice suddenly aerates the atmosphere, “take a break.” He collapses over the assorted mess on the couch, shifting so that only plush material cushions his body.

“You think this is probably half of it?” Sehun steps in out of the bathroom. It’s a lot less hot in this space now, what with the sun now halfway down the sky. In the dimming light, Kyungsoo appreciates how perfect he looks, his summer tan blossoming under the setting reds and oranges.

“Probably. Even if it wasn’t, isn’t this good enough?” Kyungsoo grins, beckoning him to come by his side. He stares at the ceiling for a second, at all its bareness. So unresponsive. “Gimme a kiss,” he says. Sehun sighs, satisfying him with a quick peck on the lips. 

“‘M so _tired," _Kyungsoo says, closing his eyes, "don’t even know if I have the energy to cook anything. Not like we have that many groceries in that empty fridge anyway.”

“I know, I know. Let’s order in?”

Kyungsoo quickly agrees. It’s expensive, takeout that is, but this is nice. Eating a meal you didn’t have to prepare after a long day of hauling ass. They get poke bowls from the local place, and it’s delicious, cooling.

“Do you mind if I take a shower ahead of you?” Sehun asks.

“No, go ahead,” Kyungsoo says. Sehun ambles to the washroom, lugging a large towel and pajama bottoms with him. He swings his arms like a kid all the while, and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart soar. 

In the meantime, he cleans up. He sets a jazz playlist to play on his phone, humming along to Na Yoonsun’s jazzy singing while cleaning off their tabletop.

Soon, he’s tidied up, and he notices in the corner of his eye a yet unsorted mess of clothes hangers on their dining table. It brings a tired smile to his face. Such was the beginning of all new movers, finding little messes everywhere. He does a final wipe down of the kitchen surface until it’s dry and pristine, before wiping off his hands on a small towel to take the hangers to their shared, walk-in closet. 

Flicking on the lights, he’s astounded to see just how much clothing they have collectively. It’s a heaping pile of stuff strewn about inside, from pajamas to suits to old multicolored Hawaiian shorts — where did they even get those? — that no longer fit the either of them anymore.

He reminds himself to figure out a donation day later. Kneeling down to start putting things on the hangers, he gets to work. 

He pats at any apparent large wrinkles for the time being as he cloaks them onto hangers, getting through about a dozen dress shirts. Until he sees a small black cardboard box buried underneath, only one flap opened and sitting ajar on the closet's carpet.

It’s not a box he’s remembered packing, which is strange. He recalls accounting for every box when they loaded them onto the moving van, and that was a fact he prided himself on. But even the best of them can overlook small things, and _this_ — certainly had to be just a small, quick oversight. 

Curiosity now piqued, and now feeling a little mischievous, he discreetly folds open the top. The other flaps are still taped quite securely to conceal the contents, interesting. 

Maybe he’s happened upon Sehun’s secret porn stash, or something, and it gives him an anticipatory feeling, of knowingly acting in mischief. Do guys even have porn stashes anymore? He certainly doesn't. He has the digital age and private window browsing to thank for that.

His fingers discreetly open the lid to dig into the contents of said mystery box. Impatient, he gropes for and begins to pull out the first object.

Which turns out to feel very much like normal clothing fabric at first, to his relief. Until, he realizes, that actually, there isn’t much fabric he’s clinging to at all.

_Ah…._

What he’s holding in his hand are panties.

Or maybe — no, no, yup...those are definitely, as a matter of fact...panties.

He almost yelps, because like, how else could he react? But Sehun’s in the shower, unbothered, unaware, and he doesn’t want to test the thinness of the apartment walls just yet. He clasps his hands over his mouth, quieting himself. 

He’s mortified. Well, no, that would imply something more horrific. These are just, well, panties — undergarments — which he presumes most women have and wear on a daily basis, omnipresent to the lives of the other fifty percent of the world. Though, given his zero past history with ladies, it’s not like he’s ever had the experience of ever actually touching them. 

So, he’s still mentally processing the little undergarment in his hand, building a rational argument inside his mind about the inherent banality of underwear. Except, oh _god_, he’s so embarrassed he almost drops the pair, and these were like, the lacy, frilly kind. Light girlish pink, adorned with a little bow in the middle, and little revealing slits at the sides. Dainty, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

The rest of the box is more of this, women’s lingerie, filled with tiny bralettes, thongs, and garter belts, all neatly folded and kept with proper care. He even manages to identify a couple of corsets in there, it, too, adorned with lace and accentuated with silk. And, of course, lube. There’s bottles of lube in there. 

He’s heating up from shock, dropping the last chiffon camisole and sinking slowly to the floor. Just what was this box doing in this house? It wasn’t his, so it had to be his boyfriend's. But Sehun never once talked about having tiny little _lingerie_ in his possession, nor did it ever come up in their past thirteen months of dating, so what the hell was this supposed to be? He slowly reverts his eyes back to the box, the camisole from before hanging jauntily off one corner. 

His mind darts from possibility to possibility. Were they Sehun’s? Did they perhaps belong to…someone else?

That last hypothesis tugs at his heart, and he can feel it gnawing into his mind. Every interaction Sehun had with another woman in the last month finds itself replaying in his brain, to great detail. No — he doesn’t once suspect infidelity with Sehun, he’s too honest, really, too incapable of lying for that. 

Besides, Sehun can be a gentleman towards straight women, but it’s always been like — fine, normal, chill. His mannerisms all twinged with that affectation of respecting the ladies not out of want but of a sorrowful sisterhood of unfortunately being attracted to men. He’s never once mentioned bisexuality, because it’s always been the same as with Kyungsoo. God, they were both so gay. Gay, hard “g”, no if’s or but’s about that. 

Which can only really mean that these panties were...indisputably, unmistakably, Sehun’s. 

It doesn’t fit in at all with Sehun’s image, because god, Kyungsoo can’t even recall the last time Sehun even attempted doing anything or being into anything overtly femme, like these panties would suggest, but come to think of it, this sort of tracks. Sehun _was_ secretive about his own coming out, about his undergrad days, all Kyungsoo knew of was that the entire thing was so bad he came out of that with an intense hatred of blonde men (thankfully he disavowed ever having a blonde phase).

Therein, then, lay the issue. Previously, Kyungsoo had no clue about Sehun’s sexual preferences. Color him a stereotypist, but no exclusive top was going to have a heap load of panties and lube just laying around in a box, waiting for a stupidly innocent bottom to take that quickly, that willingly. That shit was for personal use. Private use. All he had to do was find the monster dildo box, and he was all set. 

This was awkward. Because he was, in fact, operating this relationship under the assumption that he’d be the one railroaded under their new pristine doorways. Instead, he was now pretty sure his perfect stud of a boyfriend was actually a pillow princess bottom bitch. 

  
-+- 

All he feels the next day when he wakes up is groggy and ill-rested.

The small of his back is slightly aching, likely from bringing all those heavy boxes up the stairs. 

He can barely register the events after finding the box of lingerie yesterday. Only that, after Sehun called his name once he finished his shower, he hastily buried all the evidence of him finding the box underneath the pile of clothes and grabbed his own towel to go lock himself in the bathroom for an hour.

He doesn’t even remember what happened during that shower, just that he’d been in there too long because the pads of his fingers got all pruny, and he was greeted to the sight of a lazily snoring Sehun on the bed once he got out. He only recalls giving a sigh of relief and sneaking under the sheets quietly, so as to not wake the other.

The discovery from last night still kind of tugs at his brain. Peeking over his shoulder, he notices Sehun’s already gone to his morning rounds, and he breathes a sigh of relief. And then he peeps at the bedside clock. 

“Fuck!” He nearly shouts, kicking the blankets off, feeling the soreness in his legs. It’s already 8:48 a.m., giving him just fifteen minutes to get ready before leaving the house. He quickly brushes his teeth, runs his fingers through his hair and puts on the best ‘woke-up-like-this’ fit he can find from their still mess of a closet. The box from yesterday is, distressingly, gone. But he can’t worry about things like this, not right now. He rushes out the door, locking it shut behind him.

-+-

For once, he purposefully seeks out Chanyeol.

“So, what you’re saying is...you can’t have sex with Sehun...because it turns out — and correct me if I’m wrong here — you think you’re both bottoms?”

Kyungsoo nods, it’s pathetic. He always had this penchant for not being able to keep quiet about his troubles, and obviously his usual Sehun could not be the confidante in this particular case. Cue: Chanyeol. He’s going look back at this whole ordeal as a mistake. But his entire dignity was on the line here, and he can’t afford to make concessions.

Chanyeol scratches his chin. “I mean, that’s not entirely uncommon. I mean, lesbians can have sex, and that doesn’t necessarily have to involve penetration!”

Kyungsoo takes a long breath in. It’s not entirely his fault Chanyeol can be a massive asshole sometimes, and to be fair, he isn’t exactly used to handling such things. “Look, I appreciate the fact that you are trying, but I mean, you’d be pitchforked for insinuating that the average lesbian and the bottom gay experiences are even remotely equivalent.”

“Okay, well then, you might want to brace yourself for this other idea I have but…”

“Get on with it.”

“Double ended dildo?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to waste energy to figure out the gymnastics of that scenario and simply says, “No.” 

“Well, I’m shit out of options.”

“Hmph.” 

“Okay, sorry I’m so useless, but _to be fair_, you are dumping this here on me in the middle of my lunch break. I was supposed to be getting fried chicken with this cute girl in the neuro department!” 

Apparently, the mixer went well for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo actually feels…bad, about that. Because right now they’re currently seeking refuge in a janitor’s closet, which is probably the closest equivalent to a private room in these ivory towers of a university, but which is also very much far-and-away from what could’ve been a decent lunch date for Chanyeol (not the girl, perhaps, Kyungsoo thinks bitterly). 

“Okay, call it even, then?” he says, narrowing his eyes. He pulls out a vacant fold-out chair for each of them. He sits down. 

“‘Kay.” Chanyeol says, following suit and bringing his arms behind his head.

“So, what should I do?” Kyungsoo reigns in the conversation back.

“I don’t know, deal with it like you deal with any normal relationship issue? Talk about it?”

“That’s — “ Kyungsoo gulps, hesitating. He’s toeing the line, here. “Not on the table. I don’t really feel comfortable being the one to initiate.”

“Ah, so you _are_ a bottom.”

“That’s literally not what being a bottom means!!”

“What do you mean?”

“Assuming that bottoms...don’t...initiate, or whatever,” Kyungsoo clarifies, watching as Chanyeol’s eyebrows perk up. “Um, powerbottoms. Look it up.” 

“Ah, whatever, I’m not really familiar with your terminology.”

“It’s fine, you were saying?” 

“Right, so here’s the thing,” Chanyeol says mid-chew (of a protein bar, that Kyungsoo gave him as penny compensation for snatching him away from his lunch date), “isn’t it _you_ assuming some things based on the mere fact that this man of yours owns lingerie.”

Kyungsoo is stunned into silence for the briefest of seconds. He regains his composure, remembering that Chanyeol is probably just saying that to be edgy. Talking to straight men was indeed a curse. 

“Ugh, talking to you is useless,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I’m doing my best here!” 

“I don’t want to talk about what _ifs_ or stuff like that, I need an _action_ plan.”

“And I gave you one. Go talk to him for god’s sake.”

“I can’t! I told you.”

“Look,” Chanyeol says, “I’ve seen this sort of problem before. People moving ahead in relationships before ever really defining what it is your after. Tell me again, why are you dating Sehun?”

That’s not half bad of an idea. “Well, first he’s super sweet, takes care of me…” Kyungsoo starts numbering off.

“So...you thought that would translate sexually,” Chanyeol states, “and now you’re anxious. Because you have something that hints to a different sort of preference.” 

Kyungsoo holds his head in his hands. “I...guess so. Yes.”

“You’re terrified of this conclusion that you’ve made up in your head,” Chanyeol says pointedly, having finished munching on his protein bar. He notices Kyungsoo suddenly closing in on himself, shoulders and knees dashing inwards. “Aw, sweetie, hey, it’s going to be okay. Look, there are really only two ways to resolve this tension in your head. You know it already.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s like I didn’t want to find the answer to this question until the very last moment.” 

“That’s okay. If anything, you’ve solidified more than anything _your_ desires. It’s a learning experience, it always is.”

“I just...wish it wasn’t this way. God, this is so stupid.” Kyungsoo frustratedly hurls out.

“I mean, you _did_ decide to move in together before discussing any of this,” Chanyeol points out. 

“That’s not the point! We were talking it slow, y’know, because _I _felt like Sehun would be _offended_ if he thought I was only after, uh, his body. And moving in...that’s like the ultimate sign that I’m serious about this.”

“That’s...perfectly fair? But um, just so you know, the lesbian comparisons are truly, really writing themselves,” Chanyeol says, chuckling again. 

(He immediately shuts up upon receiving the glare that Kyungsoo delivers him. It’s still very effective.) 

The heat between them edges cooler, as Kyungsoo regains his composure. Chanyeol just finishes his bar, and Kyungsoo was now settled in thinking about his next steps. They sit in silence for a bit, letting Kyungsoo mull over his thoughts. 

Then, something seems to click into place. Suddenly, he gets up out of his chair, mind determined, set.

Chanyeol looks up at him.

“Ah, leaving already? I take it you know what you’re going to do?”

Kyungsoo folds his arms.

“Yeah.”

-+-

Truth is, Kyungsoo doesn’t _actually_ want to do anything that Chanyeol suggested he do. In fact, he had left that janitor closet with one game plan, and one game plan only. He was going to have at it, and fuck Sehun, because that’s what Sehun wants, wasn’t it? It was decided. True to his nature, he was always the one to march along ahead with his own decisions, no matter how ill-informed and un-thought-out they were.

So Kyungsoo returns home that day earlier than Sehun, and sits himself on their couch. There’s not much to do, besides put some rice and water in the rice cooker and wait. Seems like the other was busy. Kyungsoo was also busy, in different ways. Preparing himself for the inevitable. 

He hears the lock click in the front door, and there he is: Sehun, dressed in simple white t-shirt and black slacks, ever so wondrous. 

“Oh, Kyungsoo, you’re back already.”

“Mm.” 

The door slams shut, and Kyungsoo fidgets, almost. No, he’s got this practiced. He knows what to say next.

“Did you eat?” he asks Sehun, who’s now in the kitchen.

“Ah, yeah, the department had an outing today. Got you some leftovers. From a Cuban restaurant, it’s super delicious,” Sehun says, unassuming. 

“Oh, okay,” he says, staring straight at the wall ahead. Then — 

“Say, Sehun…” he gets up, clenching his fists. Wait, no, scratch that — he unclenches them. No need to be dramatic. Act natural. 

“Mmm…?”

“Were you, maybe...er, in the mood for something?”

“Like a movie or something like that? Sure. What do you--” 

He’s suddenly interrupted by a firm press to the lips, of Kyungsoo leaning into him, eyes closed. It’s feisty, fervid, more so than usual. Kyungsoo releases him, lips and cheeks red. He cocks his head to the side. “No. I mean. This.”

Sehun isn’t unwelcoming of this change of pace. “Yeah, sure...” 

Kyungsoo manifests his best look of controlled stoicity on his face (it looks like he’s scrunching in his nose, having smelled something strange), and says, firmly, “Okay, well, why don’t you get down.” 

Sehun eyes him a beat, then they’re surroundings, strangely, before smiling, “You sure you want that?”

“Yeah of course...just follow what I say, ‘kay,” Kyungsoo slightly quickly offers back, slightly stuttering, feeling a wave of redness flush over him. 

“There’s only a sofa in here, you want there to be our first?” 

Kyungsoo hadn’t considered this. He had just wanted to get over with it. In retrospect, he just feels awkward and out of place, and Sehun’s right. He’d actually much prefer a bed. 

“Er, yeah, you’re right about that. Okay, bed it is, sure.”

“Well, after you,” Sehun teases.

He follows him into the bedroom, still trying to recover as much in-control, leading energy as he can. He puffs his chest out, flexes his arms by his sides, the works.

But before he can consider his next…action, they’re in front of a bed. Facing each other. At this moment, had he’d been in a normal state of mind, he would’ve confidently pulled Sehun in with him, getting clothes off as swiftly as possible. But he’s so honey scrambled in his brain with the worry that Sehun might think he’s not good this, as well as the worry that Sehun couldn’t possibly like the roles he performs in the bedroom, that everything comes out half-hearted.

He hopes Sehun doesn’t notice. “Um, right,” he says out loud, trying to figure out in real time what sort of things would likely get Sehun more in the mood. Right now, it feels clerical. “Let’s do this.” 

So he pulls the other man in, arms scrambling for purchase on Sehun’s pert ass, as he initiates another kiss. Sehun responds by flitting his tongue in and out of his mouth, warm and sweet. 

It’s a little funny, this angle, but he tries his best, as much as possible. Hoping to god his shaking is just a figment of his own imagination, a manifestation of his sex-addled brain anxiety. The kiss deepens, and so do their hand movements. “Can’t wait to fuck you,” he murmurs, and internally he just doesn’t get off of saying that, his words not sounding like him. 

He feels Sehun all over him, undoing his shirt, fingers running down his bare skin, goose-bumps raised, tense. He fumbles to unbelt Sehun, get his pants off him, his hands into his boxers, his eyes on the thick, throbbing… 

He diverts his eyes away. God, Sehun _was_ hard. Hard for him, even. Waiting to be fucked. Then he looks down at himself, at his own bottom half. It’s — 

“Kyungsoo, you okay?” Sehun’s voice slides in. 

“I’m…” He begins to supply back. How can he finish that? He’s scared. Anxious. In love with only the idea of you, Sehun. Mistaken. Terrified. “...Fine.”

“You sure?” Sehun adds, tone worryingly low.

He looks down again. Confirms it once, then twice. 

Sehun reaches down to touch the seam of his boxers, but Kyungsoo grabs his hands to halt their descent. He already knows what Sehun wants to confirm. 

While Sehun was hard and at the ready, his dick, his useless, shell of a sex organ…it was softer than ever. 

His stomach rumbles. His brow wrinkles, and he lets out a wayward sigh. 

“Let’s...stop.”

-+-

  
They sit across from each other at the kitchen table.

Sehun slides a plate of reheated fish and plantains, rice and beans on the side, toward Kyungsoo’s place on the table. He supplies a fork too, and a cup of water. 

“You should’ve told me you didn’t eat earlier. See? You were hungry,” he says.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, not for that. What the heck?”

“No, no...don’t. Don’t you say that. You’re too good. I’m like literally, maybe, on the brink of tears.”

Sehun reaches out to clutch his hands in front of him. “Even if that’s the case, I’m here. Eat. Eat through the tears. Feed yourself.”

Kyungsoo stares, dumbfounded, and can’t help but let out a miniscule smile. Even at his most embarrassing moments, Sehun would do shit like this. Always by his side, concerned for his well-being. He’s weak for it. 

He opens his mouth and takes a bite of plantain. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

“I told you.”

They sit like that for a while, with Kyungsoo munching on the food, taking small swigs of the water in between. After a few minutes, he puts his fork down.

“So. About what just happened,” Sehun finally points out the elephant in the room.

Kyungsoo coughs, and wipes his mouth with a napkin, sincerely hoping that if puts a physical object in between him and Sehun, he’d be able to avoid the topic altogether. It fails to do that.

“You don’t seem to like sex,” Sehun notes casually.

“…No.”

“No? Okay.”

“No, wait, fuck that, I do. Um. You should’ve seen me in undergrad. Look, I’ve twerked to a table full of American expat students on the Fourth of July, hooked up with five people in a night once,” Kyungsoo rushes to defend himself. “It’s just that…”

“…You did?”

“Uh.” Kyungsoo realizes he’s said maybe too much. “Yeah, but that was a long time ago.”

“Wow, that sounds like it was pretty fun,” Sehun teases.

“…It was. Anyway, point is, I’m not sex-averse. I’m not a virgin. I can do this.”

“Mm. But just now. You seemed pretty riled up by something. What was wrong?”

“I...” Kyungsoo begins. Where could he begin? He hadn’t thought this far. If all things went well, he’d have his dick up Sehun’s ass, or something. If he were being honest to himself, though, that’d be lying. “Um. To tell you the truth, I have to admit something.”

“Yeah?”

“I...found a box of your stuff yesterday,” Kyungsoo says, measuring his words. “And I...saw some pretty strange things. Inexplicable things. Stuff that made me really confused.”

Sehun wrinkles his brow, as if in brief thought. Then, his expression is hit with clarity. “Ahhhh.”

“Basically, your…”

“You mean, this,” Sehun says. He steps up and into the adjacent room, hands suddenly full from carrying some object back. Kyungsoo quickly realizes it’s the same black box from yesterday.

“I do have a pretty big panty collection, don’t I,” Sehun admits, and it’s so to the point, absolutely ruthless. 

Kyungsoo’s expression is only that of surprise. He hadn’t expected Sehun to so quickly own up to the fact. 

“One of your kinks?” Kyungsoo eyes the other, “n-not like I’m not trying to shame you, or anything.”

“Ha, no, you’re fine. Truth is, they’re from an older ex, like, you know, had a couple years on me, who was into that sort of thing. Um. I’m sorry you had to find out about that that way.”

Ah. An older lover, Kyungsoo’s heart sinks. “So...as it turns out, you _do_ like…” he nudges Sehun to the side. 

“I like...what?” 

“You know…” Kyungsoo glances to the side, “to bottom. You’re a bottom. You take dick more than give it. Wearing panties. Yadda-yadda.”

“I…” Sehun scratches at his cheek, “...well, preferences aside, that’s what the majority of that relationship was.”

“Oh.”

“What, are you also…?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says now, nerves somehow steeled by the revelation of the truth. It was out there. Nothing could change that. So he finishes his thought. “I’m....also a bottom. Pretty exclusively so. Prior to this, proudly so. I...sorry, I just got major performance anxiety, assuming you’d be more into me topping you, and fucked up. I’m so embarrassed now.”

“You didn’t seem to be one hundred percent into it,” Sehun says, lightheartedly now. “I get it.” 

“I guess,” Kyungsoo rolls out, leaning his body back into their dining chair. “Welp, guess we’re stuck in this shit situation now.”

Sehun cocks his head forward. “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t gonna work, well, isn’t it? I mean, you kept this sort of stuff. And I, well, don’t know how I’d be able to please you in that manner,” Kyungsoo laughs, half-heartedly. He’s pretty much resigned to the fact.

Sehun looks down at his empty plate. Considers the patterns formed from the food marks, before furling his brow in disagreement. “No, that’s not necessarily so. C’mon, I already told you, didn’t I?”

“What?”

“I _love _you.”

“Yeah I know you said that, but I mean…”

“And if my lover wants a dick up his ass when he gets some, that’s exactly what I’m going to provide for him,” Sehun responds, ignoring his protests. “What about it? I told you the details of that one past relationship, but it’s not, like, going to define anything. Besides, it was with an ex. That era’s gone and ended.”

“But what about _your_ desires,” Kyungsoo protests, rising steadily out of his seat. “Your preferences...they’re valid, too.”

“You’re really going to treat every single thing I want to give you as something you have to pay back.”

“Yes, that’s the only way to be equal.”

“That’s transactional, babe.”

“But _Sehun,_ there can still just be something I can do! I’ll do my best, seriously. If you want it, I’ll provide it.”

Sehun thinks to himself. His blank expression quickly shifts into a grin, mischievous. He looks positively jovial given the circumstances. 

“Fine, then, if you’re going to be so adamant. Let me fuck you with those panties on,” he finally proposes, face sly, “y’know, ‘cause that’s always been a kink of mine.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “Seriously? _That’s _what you want?” Then he visibly blushes, realizing the reality of that proposition. “You really do...like those panties, huh.” Sehun only sigh-smiles back. 

It’s a yes. Sehun, despite all that he gives, can be pretty demanding. When he does, he’s full of flame, life-giving, burning with heat. This…this, is what he fell in love with.

Kyungsoo can’t find it within himself to say no. 

“...Of course. And we can have at it again, if you can wait ‘til tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks, confused.

“Yeah. You should probably rest, you still seem a little anxious.”

If Kyungsoo wasn’t already melted, he was positively vaporized into millions of atom-sized particles now. His body slinks, relaxes into the confines of their kitchen table chair.

“...Thanks, actually, wow. You’re so considerate.”

“Oh, by the way, can I ask you for one small favor?” Sehun asks.

“Sure.”

“Tell me your size?”

“Um, condom? Er, I don’t know, never really had to use one.”

Sehun laughs, and it’s so cute, Kyungsoo feels like his whole world has been elevated. “No, waist. I wanna see if you can wear a corset, just for me.”

  
  
-+-

Kyungsoo, again, is no stranger to sex. But there is something different when feelings are involved. It’s not so much from the fear that Sehun’s going to find him unsexy or strange or weird, it’s just that...how do you see someone in a sexual lens when all you’ve known them for was for how wonderful of a person they were?

This was definitely a first, in a sense. He feels like he’s going to lose a second virginity just thinking about it.

And _this_...was one way to lose it.

He’s on their bed once more, but this time, he’s dressed up. Corset. Panties. The reflection of himself in the mirror is of someone he’s never seen before.

“Wow.” Sehun’s voice trawls through the room, its owner standing at the corner, waiting. He walks forward, slowly, edging Kyungsoo on with his unmoving gaze.

“You like it?” Kyungsoo says.

“I do,” Sehun says, greeting him with a kiss. “Not too tight?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. Sehun nods in confirmation. Then, he rests his hand on his bare body, only covered by the frills of his dark red strappy corset and an equally appealing wine-colored set of panties, and suddenly, Kyungsoo’s thrilled to the bone. He licks his lips, his mouth already parched, thirsty.

“You’re nervous, this is new,” Sehun says observantly, nonchalantly. His fingers start to move southward, and Kyungsoo hitches a breath in. “Shh, babe, let me take care of you.”

“_Please_,” Kyungsoo pray-whispers into his chest, even as Sehun brings his hands up, pinning them across the bed board, keeping him exposed, spread open. Pink dusts the curve of his nose, his hips jutting out, a mix of softness and sin. Sehun nevertheless takes his time, stretching out a single one of the straps where it attaches to just underneath his thighs, then releasing it to let it snap back into place. It stings right then and there, at the place where it meets skin, making Kyungsoo jolt.

“Sehun, _please_,” Kyungsoo begs again. 

Sehun obliges partially this time, and edges his breaths closer to the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. Every single inhale and exhale is a tease, an expectation, a withdrawal from something, something more. It’s driving Kyungsoo crazy, furthering his own drawn-out fall. 

“Get...on with it,” Kyungsoo says, breathing heavily. He’s beginning to losing his mind, cheeks and hands flushed red, despairing.

“Hmm,” Sehun responds nonchalantly, “but they always say to take your time taking in beautiful views. Gorgeous ones, especially.”

He pinches a nipple through an exposed portion of the corset, and it reddens furiously as Kyungsoo moans.

“Shhh, shh…” Sehun whispers into his ear, “you don’t want to bother the neighbors, don’t you?” Kyungsoo quickly holds himself back, letting Sehun move over him as he cups his laced-up asscheeks in both his hands. Kyungsoo immediately stiffens to the touch, squeaks. “Just kidding. Moan as hard as you want. Let me hear it, let the whole floor know.”

He does as he’s told, letting his voice make itself familiar to their room, and Sehun is watching him carefully, stricken to care for every ounce of his being. Every part of this is sickly sweet, and Kyungsoo _knows_. He’s getting steaming hot to the touch, and Sehun isn’t letting that get in the way of them. The corset feels tighter, impossibly so, so much more than before. It makes his breath come out in short, quick bursts. Suddenly, there’s a mouth on his ear, and a nibble, a chuckle. It sends shivers all the way down to his twitching prostate.

“_Fuck_, Sehun, I’m dying just from your stupid waiting,” he finally lets out, panting. “Let me suck your dick and then we can get on with it.”

“Mmm, but you _do_ want this dick in you right,” Sehun pouts, suddenly fighty, bringing Kyungsoo’s hand to touch where his inflamed cock rests, straining at his still-on sweatpants. All of Sehun’s clothes were still on, so entirely unfair. “So, if that’s the case, it’s my dick, my rules, for tonight.” He smirks, basking in this newfound power.

Then, Sehun’s all leaning in, and it’s skin on skin, sweat intermingling. “Let me stay here a bit, yeah?” he says, letting his tongue explore the underside of his jaw, then his neck, sucking all the while -- leaving patches of saliva and kiss marks where it passes. 

They’re pressed up against each other, and Kyungsoo’s hard-pressed to deny that yes, this is exactly what he wants. And Sehun — yes, Sehun — is so, so hot like this, droplets of salt water dripping from his scalp, drenched in Kyungsoo’s aura. 

“Hold on, baby, you look so good like this,” Sehun eventually says, pulling back to admire his handiwork. Kyungsoo’s still lying on their pillow, drenching their sheets, head up in the clouds, cheeks tinged orange-pink. “So perfect, so pretty. All mine, all mine.”

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to sneak a peek at their master bedroom mirror. Fuck, he’s all marked up, those signature reds and purples on his neck likely not going away soon. He touches at them, and they sting, suddenly sensitive. “I can’t believe you’ve done this — I have work tomorrow,” he protests.

Sehun leans in close, hands down at the clasp of Kyungsoo’s underwear. “So? I’m not incapacitating you. Last time I checked,” he runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s, “you still have hands.”

_Yes,_ Kyungsoo wants to tell him, _but you’re making them all useless like this._

“I’m gonna have to wear a high collar or a scarf in the middle of the summer,” Kyungsoo instead says, choking on the remnants of spit on his tongue. “People will _know._”

“So? Let them know. What can other people do about this,” A tug, and the panties come down. Kyungsoo is already so drenched down under, pre-come smeared across his lower abdomen. He hisses at the sudden intrusion of cold air that hits his stomach. “Fuck,” he finally says, “I’m practically naked, and you’re still dressed like you’re out to do a grocery run.”

Sehun laughs, and responds to that by slowly easing out of his own white t-shirt, revealing his lined pecs and abdominals, so bare for Kyungsoo. He gulps.

“If you’re so worked up over me marking you so hard up there then I’ll just have to work you harder down here, sweetheart,” Sehun says petulantly, slicking his fingers up with lube as Kyungsoo watches. It’s torture, just watching him do this, but also heaven, and sexy as fuck. 

“Your fingers…” Kyungsoo says. 

“Mm, you know what I’m going to do to you with these?” he says, drawing out his syllables, “they’ll open you up real slow, here, at first, one at a time.” Sehun draws his finger to the base of Kyungsoo’s rim, puckered. “All four of these, in you, eventually, and you’ll be still, still begging by the end of it. Begging for this cock, hmm.” Kyungsoo moans at the thought of it. “See, look, we haven’t even started and you’re already filthy like this.”

Kyungsoo sighs, letting those words bask all over him. He _was_ still untouched down there, and he hates being treated like forbidden territory like this, so he only responds to these taunts by leaning into the nape of Sehun’s neck and softly nipping at the flesh there. Sehun chuckles lowly, and finally, _finally _presses a solitary finger up against his hole, circling it around, until slowly, ever so slowly, pushing in. 

It’s a welcome relief, but by no means enough. “Ah—please, more,” Kyungsoo already hastens, quickening and raising his voice to plead, and in due time he’s already on all fours, three of Sehun’s fingers now stuffed full in him, stretching his throbbing hole. “God, so dirty, aren’t you,” Sehun chastises, “you know what I have to do with boys like this,” he hisses into his ear, while embracing the small of Kyungsoo’s back.

“God, Sehun, please fuck, hurry-”

“Mm-mm, not so quick, one more,” Sehun reprimands, before finally adding the last finger, fucking him with all the might he can muster up in those four digits, “Look at you, already so gaping open from just my fingers. Do you even think you can handle something more?”

“P-please...I _need-_” Kyungsoo is practically begging, panting desperately while holding onto the frame of the bed. His hips are raised to his boyfriend, hiding his incredibly blood-lust-ridden face, and he tries to lower them to the mattress, to get his throbbing cock some relief, to add some much-needed friction, anything.

“Already can’t stand it?” Sehun responds by hoisting him up and jamming his fingers back in, fucking him for another three strokes before finally pulling out. He slaps his ass, letting it jiggle in the cold air. Kyungsoo cries out. “So impatient. I bet you loved that, didn’t you.”

Sehun then withdraws to open a drawer, looking for something. “Wait a second for me, ‘kay? Just need to find the condoms—” Until Kyungsoo pulls him back in by the wrist, shakes his head.

“No?”

Kyungsoo hasn’t the energy in him to even speak coherent sentences anymore. He mouths it, clearly, obviously, the shapes of the words sounding out like sirens: _fuck me_, _now_. Sehun hasn’t the frame of mind to deny him that.

So Sehun squeezes out another palmful of lube, and maybe that’s a bit too much, and then slips out of his own pants and boxers. 

His dick is...massive. Hard. Veiny. Kyungsoo isn’t sure he’s seen a dick this big or this beautiful or this magnificent before. Yes, he’s seen this particular one before, but not in this state, not in this context. It singularly makes it to the top of Kyungsoo’s list. It makes him absolutely salivate at the touch.

“You like what you see, hmm? Baby, _you _did this,” Sehun teases, as he palms on the lube. Kyungsoo only mewls, so eager, waiting to be fucked. He needs to sit on that dick, now. 

“Get on with it, already,” Kyungsoo says, repeating his last words of the past half hour. It’s crazy how Sehun makes him so needy, so bratty during sex. It’s a new feeling, but not at all unwelcome.

“You don’t want me to go too fast,” Sehun rumbles back, “might hurt you.”

“Don’t. Care.”

Sehun shrugs, and suddenly there’s an ample mass readied up by the base of his ass. It’s so, so hot, so wet, down there, and in a second, Sehun pushes in. Kyungsoo’s eyes water, from the breach, from the everything, but it doesn’t matter. Sehun lets his walls settle when he’s fully in, but then — there’s a switch. He smiles, and Kyungsoo, head turned back, witnesses it, sending shivers coating his spine. 

He takes a cautionary breath in. “Shh, babe, we’re just getting started,” is all he hears tucked into the canal of his ear, until he feels Sehun suddenly pull out, and quickly, slam back in. Kyungsoo squeals, his head snapped back to face under himself, droplets of sweat and fluid messing him up all over. Then, his head is in the pillows, pressed down by Sehun’s hands themselves, as he fucks deeper and deeper into him. 

“Oh, fuck—ah, _ah_, Sehun--!” Kyungsoo stutters out, muffled underneath the pillow, and Sehun responds with acknowledging grunts. He’s all hands and knees, and even though they’re on the bed, he’s suddenly feeling the weight of it all, crashing. The chains on his corset clink to the rhythm, making him go wild, feeling positively animal. 

Sehun’s palm is suddenly on the side of his face, and he can feel the press of his body, the press of his abs, on his back -- he’s sliding over him, the breaths emanating from out of him so, desperately, close. He turns his head obediently, as the hand is guiding him to do, and he’s met with the wetness of Sehun’s mouth, in a long, drawn-out kiss. Kyungsoo is tearing at the seams, even as Sehun gently rocks into him, sliding tongue against tongue. 

He gasps out of the kiss, and Sehun snarls, his mouth on Kyungsoo’s neck. A second, and a bite -- Kyungsoo screams out, the red of his flesh blossoming on where those teeth just made contact. “Can you take this?” Sehun murmurs, “Can you take it deeper?”

Kyungsoo can only chant _yes, yes, yes_, and Sehun nods, murmuring something indeterminate in agreement. There’s a sudden movement, and suddenly he’s flipped backside, the base of his ankles resting on the other’s clavicles, all exposed. It’s embarrassing, but he’s too fucked out to worry about how he looks, with Sehun drinking it all in at once. Something larger clenches up within his hole, and Kyungsoo feels like the dick in him just got _bigger_. “...Fuck,” Sehun growls, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He rams back in, faster, ever so faster, and Kyungsoo is holding on for dear life as he gets milked to bliss. 

“You like that, don’t you,” Sehun says, his words starting to fragment, “like how I use you, going so deep into you, wrecking you, tell me Kyungsoo, do you like it?”

“Yes, fuck, god, yes,” Kyungsoo gasps back, his knuckles whitening from his fists clenching at the sheets. His vision is beginning to whiten at the edges, this angle allowing Sehun full access to his prostate. He hits it, going in and out, sending Kyungsoo into spasms of ecstasy, every time. “I’m actually...fuck, I’m—”

He curls his toes, bracing for impact, and then he finally comes, untouched, his cum frothy at the release, and it splatters all over between their stomachs. Sehun draws his thumb over it, and smears it all across Kyungsoo’s belly as it rises up and down. “That’s so hot, Kyungsoo, did you notice that? You just came for me, fully untouched.”

Kyungsoo is still reeling from his orgasm when he feels Sehun pull out, stroking the base of his cock right there, in front of his face. “Is this okay?” Sehun asks, and Kyungsoo nods. He helps him to stroke himself to completion, hands soaked and dripping with precum and lube, until he does — the white ropes of cum streaking them all over Kyungsoo’s face. He licks the edges of his lips, letting the substance mix with his saliva, before swallowing.

“F-fuck,” Sehun groans, covering his view with his other hand, “Jesus, that just there...on your face...that’s so fuckin’ hot.”

Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Next time, you can come in my mouth.”

  
-+-

They clean and wash up, and they finally open up the door to let Vivi in, who’d been, apparently, for the better part of the hour, sulking right outside their room. The dog leaps onto the bed, making it a nesting place of his own. 

“Nope, Vivi, those sheets are dirty,” Kyungsoo reprimands, before ripping both sheets and dog off the cum-slash-sweat soaked bed. “Ugh, your breath smells.”

“Who, me?” Sehun calls out from their bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. “Damn, was it that bad?”

“No, not you,” Kyungsoo laughs, pointing instead at the dog. “You were so good, as a matter of fact.”

“Really?” Sehun brightens up, shoulders high. “Thanks, I tried my best.”

“You might have outdone every other person I’ve ever had sex with. You really uh, set the bar high,” Kyungsoo says.

“Gee, that’s a huge compliment. Can’t believe I have to outdo myself every single time we ever have sex again.” He resumes his brushing. Kyungsoo comes up to him, and gives him a hug from the back. “Kyungsoo?”

“Sorry I wasn’t able to do the same for you.”

He stops mid-brush, spits out the toothpaste, and rinses his mouth. “Hey, wait a second here.”

“What? I’m really sorry.”

“No, I told you, don’t be sorry. Stop saying that.” 

“S—” 

Sehun gives him a look. He backs down.

“Okay, but like, I just wanted to make clear that, you know, we’re getting all our needs met. Just for, uh, future reference!” He sputters. Sehun sighs, puts his toothbrush down, and steps towards him, looks him in the eye. He draws a long breath in.

“Kyungsoo, you’re an idiot. I mean, if you really want to get into the nitty gritty details of it, at the end of the day, I pretty much just wanna make sure you’re having a good time. Like, I do have preferences and needs, and they change sometimes, but if you absolutely just want me to fuck you like there’s gonna be no tomorrow, I will make absolute sure you get ten times that. I’ll fuck you until your legs give out and the earth feels like it crumbles underneath you. You got that?”

It takes Kyungsoo a second to parse through this strange speech of a love anthem, but once he does, he can’t help but hold Sehun’s head in his hands. He squeezes his cheeks, the skin between them still somehow damp, but tender nonetheless. 

“Yeah.”

He wishes he could say it a thousand times more, but there’s enough meaning to hold in that word alone, the volume of all his worries, dissolved into air, when Sehun’s lips reach his once more. It’s chaste and quick, ever so light.

“God, you can be pretty silly sometimes, you know that?”

Kyungsoo squeezes Sehun’s cheek again. It’s so lovely, so cute. He could stay like this forever. 

“It’s ‘cause I’m so heads over heels in love for you.”

Sehun buckles into light laughter. Kyungsoo can’t help but to join in. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> chanyeol discovers his bisexuality later that year.


End file.
